You & Me
by MsChiefWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Remus are back in the comforts of the Hogwarts castle where an incident forced them to acknowledge their attraction to each other. Meanwhile, in the nearby village, the increasing loss of muggle children has caught the staff's attention. Figuring that these disappearances were somehow linked to them, they work together to unravel the mystery of the missing children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Edited by RubyCasablanca. Thank you, Ruby! :)

HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

A pair of rushing heels was heard echoing through the empty corridor. A certain brunette was making her way back to her dorm quickly. She was in the library, studying for her NEWTS and didn't notice the time.

Hermione was the only one, amongst the Golden Trio, who came back to school, being serious in her studies unlike her two best friends, both of whom hadn't even considered coming back. She was now in Ginny's year and with her, she was quite fine with the idea of not having someone to reprimand doing all the school loads earlier.

Ginny wasn't like her brother, Ron, who did his homework the day before it was needed. At least the youngest Weasley had the tendency to work on it a few days before and Hermione appreciated that.

When she was passing by their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she remembered how lucky she was when she found out that Remus (she ought to learn to call him Professor now) was the one McGonagall had hired for the DADA post.

Only this summer she petitioned a law, having a post in the Ministry because of her help in the War, that gave equal rights and protection to half-breeds, elves, and other magical creatures. And with Kingsley as the Minister after the dreadful war, her petition was signed in just a few days.

Having this new law made Rem — Professor Lupin so happy with Hermione that he started being like her friend instead of a responsible adult to her. So when she found out that he took the Headmistress' offer on the available job as the DADA professor, she almost jumped with joy with Ginny.

Of course, other student's parents were somewhat edgy with the idea of having a werewolf as their children's professor, but Headmistress McGonagall assured them that every month, a few days before and after the full moon, Professor Lupin would be placed somewhere far away from the castle as to not harm any students. She also assured them that he would continuously drink the Wolfsbane Potion as prescribed to have his human mind when he transformed. This way, he wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

Hermione smiled at the thought as she passed by the room. She was really happy for him because now, he could live his life normally after the war. No more shabby clothes for him plus at least now, he could afford his own living quarters.

She turned to a corridor and was surprised when she bumped into someone, dropping her books together with her.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say as she got up and gathered her books, not looking at who it was.

The person who she'd bumped into crouched down with her to help gather her books. "It's alright, though I should say I'm sorry too, Miss Granger."

She looked up only to see her favorite professor smiling down at her. They stood up and Lupin gave her back her books.

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't looking." She said, looking down guiltily because of being out of bed in the wee hours of the night.

He smiled warmly at her knowing why she was feeling guilty. "Why are you in the corridors at this hour, Hermione? I believe Ron & Harry are not with you anymore." He said, teasing her about all the times when she, Ron, and Harry wandered around the castle past the curfew.

"Uhh.. I was at the.. At the.. At the library, Professor. I wasn't aware of the time. I was busy —" She was cut off when Lupin raised his hand to stop her.

"Ah. Yes. You were busy studying. I should have known. And I told you, Hermione, call me Remus when we're not in class." Again, he was smiling warmly at her.

Hermione blushed. "O-okay, Remus." Her heart fluttered slightly when his name came out from her mouth.

Remus grinned at her blush and said, "Well, I should escort you back to your dorm room. I believe that it would be my responsibility if you did not reach your quarters, wouldn't it?

"Yes, Prof — Remus." She corrected herself, looking at him in the eyes, smiling.

Remus felt something that he shouldn't be feeling when she smiled. What was it? Well, he did not know yet. He just knew that he shouldn't be having those feelings. So instead of replying, he smiled and started to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She followed and wondered what he was thinking. They were half way down the corridor going to the dorm room when they heard something crash. They looked behind them and saw Peeves being mischievous as ever. They both gulped, knowing that Peeves shouldn't see them or else…

Remus acted on instinct and grabbed Hermione by the arm and entered the nearest classroom quickly, staying out of the poltergeist's sight.

Both listened carefully and heard the faint noise of crashing, meaning Peeves was on his way somewhere. Both breathed out in relief, not noticing their compromising position.

Hermione was the first to notice. They were leaning on the door, both faces so close they could almost feel each other's breaths. Her heart started to race.

He looked at her. Her eyes had this rich brown color with depths like the ocean. Her lips, small and pink, looked so soft. _Wonder what it feels like_ , he thought leaning down.

Her heart was pounding so fast that she thought he could hear it. She just looked in his eyes and started to lean in too. Their faces were a centimeter apart when the doorknob rattled.

Both jumped in surprise and looked at said object, only to find out that Remus was the one making it rattle. His hands were shaking.

Blushing out of embarrassment, he stood up straight and composed himself. "S-sorry, Hermione. I think Peeves has gone now," he said, opening the door and getting out of the classroom.

"Yes. I think so too," she said, hiding her blush, holding her books closely to her chest.

The way to the dorm room was awkward; neither one even bothered talking. Both of them were still thinking about what had happened.

"Here you are. Hermione, I'm really sorry about earlier. That — that shouldn't have happened," he said, his voice turning into a whisper but she heard it.

Hermione felt sad. She liked what had almost happened but figured that the feeling was not mutual.

"It's.. It's fine, Professor. I'm quite sorry too. Though I kind of liked what happened…" she whispered the last sentence faintly to herself expecting him not to hear it and went inside the common room quickly, missing Remus' shocked face.

Remus watched the portrait hole close. He clearly heard what Hermione had whispered. For Merlin's sake, he was a werewolf! And being one had its advantages, like having a good sense of hearing. A smile crept slowly on his face. _You like that, huh, witch?_ He thought. He turned around to walk back to his office, thinking of a certain brunette. Now that he was sure that Hermione was interested in him, then he'd have to do something about it.

The next day, Hermione woke up feeling somber. She tried thinking of why she was feeling that way when she remembered what had happened last night. She groaned and covered her face with her quilt.

"Hermione?" A voice not far from her bed called.

She put her quilt down and turned to look at who was calling her. A redhead came to view.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, concerned for her friend. She was preparing to take a bath when she had heard Hermione groan.

"Uh, yeah. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed's all," Hermione reasoned.

Ginny seemed to buy that though she was still slightly suspicious. But she decided to drop it since she knew Hermione was not quite a morning person.

"Okay. But if you need anything or you just need to talk, you know I'll be here, alright," she said going inside the bathroom.

Hermione just looked at the closed door and sighed. She'd tell her when she was ready. Not that she needed to ready herself for anything, but she didn't want to tell Ginny about what happened when she, herself, wasn't sure yet.

Last night, her heart made her feel like she was in love, pounding and fluttering in her stomach. She was not sure why she felt that but she thought Remus was the reason. When she looked at his eyes, she saw how deep they were and they mesmerized her. She realized that for years, she overlooked him; only acknowledging him as her former professor when she met him in the Order. But now, she saw him differently. She noticed how lean his muscles were when he took off his cloak. How her eyes raked his body when he did that. Sometimes, he caught her staring but didn't mind it, yet she felt so guilty from the staring that she would look at him only when it was necessary.

 _No, Hermione. Get a grip. He's your professor and friend. He only thinks of you as a child._ She thought, scolding herself as she put her face in her hands.

But Hermione thought wrong. In Remus' eyes, she was not a child anymore. She was now a beautiful woman. Her curls only flowed on the end of her hair. Her robes hid how slim her waist was and how her curves fitted her perfectly. She was not flat chested anymore; instead, she'd grown larger in size, much to Remus' appreciation.

He would be an idiot if he didn't notice how beautiful and hot she was. Though calling your student hot was a bit inappropriate but yes, Hermione was hot. During the time when the Weasley clan together with the Order members and celebrated Hermione's passed law for equal rights & protection for his kind, she was wearing a dress that gripped tightly on her thighs showing off her legs. His eyes had roamed around her body, looking at her from head to toe, appreciating her all night. Her dress was red and he couldn't stop thinking of her as his little red. His control had thinned quickly so he left the Burrow earlier than necessary before he attacked her body with his.

Now, they were in Hogwarts so he had to control himself more. Last night, his control slipped for a few seconds and he almost regretted what he had done. If it weren't for Hermione saying she rather enjoyed it, he would have been in his office for the whole day, scolding himself but knowing that Hermione had enjoyed it, he'd make sure to corner her again. The wolf inside him howled in excitement. Dismissing the thought of her as a student only, he had thoughts of her beneath him naked, making her scream his name as he pounded & snogged her senseless. Merlin, it'd only be a few months before she graduates, making him not her professor anymore.

HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL

OLD Author's Note 1: Hey guys, I'm back. Well, this ain't a Fremione fic but instead, it's a Remus-Hermione fic. I know, I know. The pairing's quite odd but I couldn't help myself get so giddy whenever I read fics about them. You know, Remus, the professor and Hermione, the student. A forbidden love story and I'm a sucker for those plus Remus' one of my favorite characters in HP. So, this story just popped out of my head one day and here it is. Tell me what you think? :) That would be helpful since this'll be my first Rated M so, yeah. Please tell me what you think of it, please? Oh, and by the way, I'm looking for a good title that'll go with this but I couldn't come up with any. Your ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated. :)

OLD Author's Note 2: Thank you for all those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story, Forbidden, and me. Thank you guys so much. For those who suggested that I should get a beta reader, well, great news. I did. And as you can see, it's okay now. Hope you guys enjoy it this time. :D The next chapter is still being edited so you guys wait for it. Thank you! :)

New A/N: Nothing to add here, just telling new readers that this story was transferred to this account from my old one due to certain problems. Anyhoo, after I upload the old chapters, I'll upload a new one. Finally. Now, adieu.

BTW, I'm still open for title suggestions. :)

Mischief Managed


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Edited by the lovely Ruby Casablanca. Much thanks to you. :)

HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL

Running footsteps were heard in the empty corridors. It was time for class and almost everyone was in their respective classes. All except for one, and you wouldn't believe it but yes, it's our resident know-it-all bookworm, Hermione Granger.

She was running to class from the library. She forgot that she have her Defense Against the Dark Arts class today because she thought it was Wednesday. Her thoughts were still from last night's event that caused her to be running late.

She got to the classroom. Breathing heavily, she opened the door and the whole class looked at her, even the man in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I've been in the library and.." She trailed off not knowing what to tell. In reality, she really was in the library but she had a hard time studying. Her thoughts were being invaded by a certain man who, was eventually standing in front of the class looking at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I figured. Though, as much as I would like to let it pass but being late a couple of minutes to class because of that is, inexcusable. So if you would, i'd like to talk to you about that after class, Miss Granger." He said and let her sit down, quickly as he continued the lesson.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look and Hermione returned it feeling embarrassed because it was her first time to be late without a valid reason.

The lesson droned on and soon, Hermione found herself gathering her things rather slowly. She took a deep breathe and went to go to her professor's desk as Remus was erasing the writings on the board.

Looking down, she said, "I'm really sorry about that, Professor. I didn't mean it. I just lost track of time and —"

She was cut off when Remus turned to her and said, "Hermione, you've been saying that since last night."

Hermione looked at him, not getting what he meant. "Huh? What, Professor?" She said, blinking at him.

She looked so cute when she's lost. He thought, smiling as he put down the eraser. "You've been saying sorry since last night. You've also been losing track of time in the library these past few days, if I recall correctly." He said as he went to stand in front of her.

"I-I-I don't know what to say, Professor." She stuttered.

"Remus. I told you to call me by my name when we're alone." He breathe as he lean down, their faces a few inches away.

Hermione blinked at him. She was rather confused especially when he was that closed to her. "Remus." She managed to say.

"There, that's so much better, huh." He said running his fingers on her chin, grasping it so she's looking at him.

Hermione couldn't take it. Her heart's beating rapidly that it hurts. She knows they don't have a chance. He just doesn't feel the same way as her.

Remus looked at her eyes and saw hurt. He immediately knew what she was thinking. That was what kept him from doing what he'll do soon but now, he's sure.

Leaning down in one swift move, his lips found her soft ones. It was so soft that he started to caress it with his. He didn't mind if she wasn't responding but once she did, he felt ecstatic. Her hands were on his neck, caressing his hair while his slowly crept its way on her waist and neck pulling her closely to him.

Their kiss was full of passion but soon, it was overpowered with heat. He pushed her to the nearest wall and kissed her hungrily, as if his life depends on it. Her hands roamed around his body, staying on his chest. He growled as he started to undo the buttons of her blouse. She did the same with him, doing it swiftly. Loving the feel of his bare chest, her hands started to go down to his stomach, feeling its flatness. Breaking the kiss, he started to kiss her neck, licking and nipping it.

"Remus.. I want you." Hermione moaned as his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. He growled in response turning her on even more. His hands found its way to her stomach going lower to the waistband of her skirt. Slowly, he pulled the zipper and let it fall down. Locking his lips with hers once more, he pulled her blouse away and threw it somewhere in his classroom. Instantly, one of his hands cupped her breast that was still hidden behind her black bra. He groaned appreciatively and started to lean his hips on hers. She moaned as he grounded on her, feeling something hard poke her, making himself known.

Putting her hands on his neck, she kissed her desperately then kneeled down, unbuckling his belt and pulling out his trousers. When he was only wearing his boxers, she started to feel his erection with her hand, rubbing it up and down slowly.

Remus held on the wall. "Merlin, Hermione. You're gonna be the death of me." He growled, pushing her hand more on his cock as he bucked his hips. She decided to end his suffering, she pulled his boxers of and held his cock with her hands. Looking at him, she can see his eyes darken some more as he looked at her. She smirked then dipped her head to lick the head. She pumped her hand up and down, gripping his cock tightly whilst not breaking eye contact with him. Her other hand found its way to his balls, caressing and holding them between her hand. He continued to look at her, his mouth parting, breathing heavily. Then, when he thought nothing feels better than this, he was so wrong. Hermione sucked his cock and put it inside her mouth taking him in fully. He roared at the pleasure she's giving him. Trying to control himself from taking her head and throat fuck her, he clenched his fists against the wall as she dived her mouth back to his cock, her hands twirling his balls.

"Hermione, stop. I'm.. I'm gonna cum." He said begging her to slow down or else he'll shoot his seed on her mouth. Smirking, she continued her ministration on his cock ignoring his plead.

"Fuck." He breathe as he felt himself go near. Pulling her head to his, he crashed his lips and kissed her mouth, hungrily. "Two can play that game." He said grabbing her breasts through her lacy bra, biting her neck, leaving love bites. He swiftly undid her bra letting it fall on her arms as he pinned her against the wall, his erection pressing on her core making her panties' the only barrier between them.

She whimpered when his hands rubbed her nipple, twirling and pinching it. When he leaned down and sucked her hardened nipples, she arched her back making him take her whole breast with his mouth. He growled, his mouth vibrating on her nipples with the sound. His hands slowly went down to her thighs, massaging it, near her center. Just as she thought he was going to where she would love, he grabbed her butt and squeezed it, kneading them with his hands. She moaned when one of his fingers reached her from behind. Finally, he put his hand inside the back of her knickers putting his finger in between her butt all the way down to her core. Slowly, he caressed it not touching her clit to tease her.

"Gods, Remus." She managed to gasp as he pulled her knickers down, still kissing her. Cold air hit her and she whimpered when he pulled his lips away from her only to moan when he kissed his way to her cheek, jaw, neck and chest while one of his hand kneaded her breast. The other made its way to her clit, lightly rubbing it.

"Remus!" She screamed as he rub the bundle of nerves once more. She put her arms on his neck closing her lips with his to drown her moans. Remus pulled away from her lips and looked at her, her head leaned against the wall, her eyes lidded, mouth parted because of his continuous torture on her clit. He watched her reaction as he put one finger inside her pussy, deeply. Her eyes widen as she moaned his name once more, placing her legs on his waist edging him on, bucking her hips.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned when his thumb stroked her clit as he put another finger inside her, pumping in and out of her wet pussy fast. He thrust his fingers deeply inside her while the heel of his palm nudged her clit. She closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of his fingers inside her.

"Open." He growled and she followed. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her intently. She was sure lust and desire filled her eyes as he continues to finger fuck her. He thrusts faster, harder, with much force as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Come for me." He said, his eyes glowing slightly amber. "Come for me, witch." His voice, sounding deeper than usual as he pump his fingers inside her while inserting the third. "Come for me. Feel my fingers as I pump them inside your tight pussy." He said leaning his head near her, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"REMUSSSS!" She screamed, her orgasm so intense that it shook her body. Breathing heavily, she felt his finger pinched her clit and she squirmed tightening her hold on his neck. His fingers left her pussy as he held his cock right on her entrance.

"You're mine now, Hermione. Mine." He growled possessively and thrust inside her in one move. Hermione moaned loudly when she was filled with his cock. She bucked her hips to feel the friction inside her. He rocked her up and down his cock as he thrust himself to her, his cock pumping in and out of her wet pussy.

"You.." He whispered to her ear when he eased out of her. "Are.." He continued as he thrust inside her hard, reaching her g-spot. "So.." He groaned, loving the feel of her walls on his cock. "Tight." He grunted, putting her nipples inside his mouth, sucking and biting. "Fuck." He thrust deeper.

"So hot." She whispered on his ear as he nibbled her earlobe. "Remus fucking.." She moaned when he hit a good spot. "His student inside his classroom." She said and screamed his name when he rubbed her clit as he continued to thrust and pound her pussy. Her walls surrounded his cock tightly. He was nearing his release too. Thrusting faster and harder, he bit her shoulder, pinched her nipple and rubbed her clit sensuously as he devoured her mouth, their tongues fighting each other. Hermione screamed his name and Remus howled as both of them fill each other at the same time.

Remus sat them down on the floor, with his cock still inside her. She was on top of him straddling his legs beneath her. He looked at Hermione, her chest heaving, her face flushed, her hair in disarray and her lips swollen from their torrid kissing.

"That was.. The best shag ever." He said breathlessly. Cupping her face with his hands, looking at her intently.

She smiled. "Yes. That was the best-est." Grinning, she kissed him on the lips and leaned her head on the crook of his neck.

Remus laughed at her choice of vocabulary. "I believe there's no such thing as the 'best-est', Miss Granger." He grinned at her when she whipped her head back to face him.

"Of course there isn't, Professor. I only invented it now after we've had that shag. Merlin that was so mind-blowing."

"I agree." He said kissing her passionately. "Now, I want to discuss about us when we're both fully clothed."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to. I like the feel of your cock inside me." She whispered, seductively as she bucked her hips against him, feeling his cock harden again.

"Then I have no choice but to fuck you again." He growled. His eyes darkening with desire.

She moaned loving the sensation his cock's giving inside her. Cupping her breast, he began to knead them roughly and pulled himself up, walking towards his desk. Letting her on top of it with his cock still inside her, he asked "Do you know one of my fantasies involving you is happening now?" as he continued pounding inside her.

"Why, professor." She breathed. "You fantasized yourself.." She said propping her elbows on the desk. "Fucking me on you table." She moaned when he hit her g-spot again. He leaned down and closed his lips on her nipples, pulling them with his teeth. Rubbing her clit with his hands, he felt her walls tighten and found himself pouring his seed inside her.

Remus pulled himself out of her and gathered her clothes up, tossing them beside her on the table. "Come on. Let's go get dressed then we can talk."

Still breathing unevenly, she started to dress up and muttered a cleaning spell on herself. Putting her hair in a ponytail, she watched him get dressed. I can't believe that this man god fucked me. She thought, smiling.

He turned around, clothed, and motioned for her to get inside his sitting room just a few steps away from his classroom. They sat on the couch side by side.

"So." She started not liking the awkward silence passing with them.

"Look, Hermione. I'd lied to myself if I told you I didn't fully enjoyed that shag." He stated looking at her intently.

She grinned and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "I did too. I rather enjoyed it very much." She winked at him.

He smiled. "This something between us would have to remain a secret."

"I know, Remus. I'm aware of that. I'm aware of the risks and how we should be secretive about us. I could be expelled while you could lose your job and I don't want that happening to you. You've worked hard for this."

"I don't want you to get expelled too, you know. You're only a few months away from graduation so I don't want you throwing it away for a lone wolf like me."

She looked at him. He still thinks so lowly of himself. She thought. "Don't think of yourself like that, Remus Lupin. You've more than proved yourself that you're very different from the others of your kind." She smiled and kissed him again.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What did I do to deserve you?"

She giggled. "Just be your handsome, witty, bookish, and very very hot self."

Remus raised a brow. "Handsome and hot? That's flattering especially coming from someone like you: smart, witty, the brightest witch of the generation who's fucking sexy and hot." He winked as he kissed her neck.

She moaned. "Remus, if we're done talking, I would like to have dinner now, please. Because if you do that, I'll never get out of this room."

He chuckled but stopped kissing her neck. "Come on. I believe Ginny will be looking for you."

HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL- HGRL

Old A/N: What do you think? Anything unclear to you? Tell me, please. :)

Sorry if it's not that good 'cause it's my first time to write something in this rating.

Also, thank for those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. :)

NEW A/N: Sorry for uploading this late. Been busy with a few things. Anyway, r&r again please!

Mischief Managed


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know JK Rowling right? So you know Harry Potter's hers.

* * *

Wednesday morning came peacefully as Hermione got up to prepare for her class.

Wednesday. Saturday was the full moon, she thought as she went to go down to the Common Room and met Ginny so they could walk to the Great hall together for breakfast.

She was thinking about her boyfriend and didn't notice Ginny getting her attention. "Hermione! Earth to Hermione?"

"Huh, what?" The girl said dumbly.

Ginny sighed and repeated herself. "I said, what are your plans for Saturday? You know, Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I need to study some more. NEWTS is just around the corner." She stated as if it was the obvious thing to do, but she had something else planned in her mind.

"Really Hermione? NEWTS is still a few months away. Why study now when we will still have lots of time? Well anyway, the Twins invited us for the grand opening of their shop at Hogsmeade. They've bought Zonko's and are now setting their shop there." Ginny said as she sat herself down immediately when they got to the Great Hall.

"They've bought Zonko's? That's wonderful, Gin! Sure, I'll come with you." She was so happy for the Twins. After the war, they'd almost lost Fred but it was a good thing Percy saved him, only to sacrifice himself instead of his younger brother. To cope up with the loss, the Twins made sure to bring life to their family. Pranks flew here and there all the time, even when they were not around. She was so proud of them.

As she munched down her breakfast, she looked at the Head's table and saw the man she had been looking for. He was talking to Professor Sprout and was laughing when the professor told him something funny.

Remus sensed someone was eyeing him; he looked at the tables and saw Hermione looking up at him. He gave her a wink and went back to talking with the Herbology professor.

Hermione blushed, and that didn't get unnoticed by her redhead friend. Ginny eyed her.

"Why are you blushing?" She whispered discreetly.

"W-what? Oh it's nothing." The tomato faced girl lied.

"It can't be nothing Hermione. You're a bad liar."

"Fine. Can we not talk about it now? I mean, there are a lot of people here." Hermione pleaded her friend.

"Later. Before class starts." promised Ginny and Hermione just sighed.

.

"Now, spill." Ginny said. They were back at the girl's dormitory to pick up their things for class.

Hermione looked around, held her wand and cast a silencing charm on the room. Satisfied, she said, "Remus and I are dating."

Hermione wished she had a camera right at that moment because Ginny's reaction was priceless! Her mouth was shaped like a perfect 'O' and her eyes were like saucers.

"Like when did that exactly happen?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Hermione on her bed.

"Uh. Yesterday, when he talked to me after class. He scolded me for being late and after that... Well. You know." Hermione blushed as she remembered what they did.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! You shagged a professor!" She laughed at Hermione's red face.

Hermione said nothing but instead, blushed deeper. Good thing she silenced the room or else someone might have eavesdropped on them.

After she got over her laugh, Ginny said, "Well. At least you've both done something, you know." She smiled at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Hermione, who looked confused, said.

"You two have been giving each other the look ever since we got here. I'm not surprised that you decided to date." Ginny said, as a matter of fact.

"I didn't notice. I mean, these past few days I just saw him as our professor and a member of the Order. I'd always admired him especially after all that's happened to him. You know, with Tonks dying. And since the incident the other day, I haven't stopped thinking about him." said Hermione.

"Now I'm glad you're finally dating. He didn't give you a hard time, did he? Like the usual crap: he doesn't deserve someone, he's poor, he's too old, etc." The redhead asked.

"No. But I think he still pities himself. He got over some of his issues because of the law so he doesn't think of himself as poor now. But he still buries himself in self-pity somewhere deep down."

"Well, it's up to you to not let him pity himself." She tapped Hermione's shoulder and stood up. "I'm glad you told me. I'm really happy for you, Hermione, but I think we're going to be late for class." She said noticing the time.

"Merlin, of course, we still have classes!" Hermione panicked and ran outside the common room with Ginny laughing behind her.

.

After lunch, Hermione got a free period because McGonagall had to attend an important meeting, so the girl decided to go to the library for some studying.

She was browsing through some books in the restricted section - since most of their exams were about them - when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and send a hot breath down her neck.

"You look beautiful." Remus said as Hermione relaxed, knowing her boyfriend's voice. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head to give him more access.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" She inquired and wondered why he was in the library.

"No. I've got free period until the afternoon," said Remus as he bit her neck.

Hermione moaned. She felt Remus' hand go inside her blouse, going up to her breast, pulling it out of her bra cup. "Remus, not here. Someone might see." She tried to stop her moan when he squeezed her right breast.

"Only a few people are here. This is a secluded section, love." He whispered into her ear and nibbled it.

She clutched the book she was supposed to be reaching for when his other hand traveled down her stomach. "Remus." She whispered as she rubbed her backside on his front.

He groaned and grabbed his wand, casting a silencing charm and an anti-disturbing spell around the area. "Now, no one will bother us." He said putting his hand back on her flat stomach and lowering it down, putting it inside the waistband of her skirt to travel down to her knickers. "You're wet, love." He growled, loving the feel of her wetness against her panties. She gasped when he touched her swollen nub through the fabric.

"Who wouldn't be? My boyfriend's feeling me up inside the library where anyone might walk by." Hermione said breathless as she bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"I'm not just 'feeling up' my girlfriend; I plan on taking her right here." Remus said huskily.

She gasped when he slipped his fingers inside her knickers and touched her flesh, his dirty words made her even wetter. He continued to part her folds, his fingers running up her slit to rub her clit.

"Then take her," Hermione breathed out heavily, voice rich with desire. "Now."

Remus growled and immediately inserted one of his fingers inside her. "You make me so horny." He said as he kneaded her breast roughly. He slipped in another finger and quickened his speed, which made her moan loudly.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard not far from them. Remus stopped but didn't pull his hands back while Hermione tried to get him out of her uniform. The footsteps were growing louder yet he didn't budge.

"Remus, get your hands off of me." She said hurriedly, pulling up her bra strap, frightened that someone might see them in such a compromising position.

He removed the hand that was kneading her breast and reached for his wand to cast a wordless charm on them while continuing to finger his girlfriend. She gasped and arched sharply into his new attentions, not hearing him mutter the spell. She tried to pull his hands away from her underwear, but he was much stronger and kept his hand cupped over her sex. The footsteps neared them but stopped on the other side of the shelves they were currently leaned against.

"Remus, come on. We're going to be seen." Hermione said, failing at keeping his hands away from her.

"No, love. We're not. They're on the other side." He replied, sniffing around, and smirked. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Plus, I can smell that you like this. You're aroused by the idea of someone seeing us like this. Me, fingering your hot, wet pussy."

She blushed. She didn't notice that she liked the thrill of getting caught in action. He reached for her breasts again and pinched her nipples, making her moan quite loudly.

"Quiet, love. You don't want someone to hear us, do you?" Remus asked while he nibbled her neck.

"Then stop making me moan so loud. You keep on fucking me with your fingers." She breathed whispering quietly. The rustling of books on the other shelf thrilled her even more. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his neck as she ground her backside into his crotch to feel his erection. He growled appreciatively and inserted a third finger as his thumb continued to rub her clit.

"Ugh, Remus. I'm going to come!" Hearing this, he quickened his pace making Hermione scream his name, forgetting about the intruder. "Oh my gods, Remus!"

"Come on, love. Come on my fingers. Let me know how much you want them." He said, his voice sounding deeper with arousal. He felt her walls tighten on his fingers, making it hard for him to move as quickly.

"Fuck, love, your pussy's getting tight." He muttered, still rubbing her clit while pinching her nipples.

Not minding if someone saw them, Hermione held his face and kissed him roughly, making him growl, allowing his wolf side to slightly take over. She gasped when he ravished her with his mouth and hands. Finally reaching her climax, she grabbed his hair and screamed inside his mouth. Remus didn't relent. He continued his ministrations he was sure he rode out her orgasm.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione breathed hard as she tried to slow her heartbeat down. Remus couldn't take it anymore. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down swiftly, turning her around and pushing her back up against the shelves.

"Now, to fuck my hot girlfriend..." He said as he wrapped both of her legs around his waist. Because she was so wet, he quickly went inside her in one move.

Haven't fully recovered from her climax, she was surprised when she felt him enter her. She leaned onto the shelves and let Remus have her. She knew her chest were bouncing with each of her boyfriend's deep thrusts. Remus, having seen her bouncing breasts, grabbed both of them, kneaded one roughly while putting the other in his mouth.

"Remus!" Hermione moaned deliciously.

Both seemingly forgot the person behind the shelf as they continued their passionate lovemaking.

After sucking her nipples, he started to say, "I can't believe..." as he continued to thrust inside her. "I'm abusing..." Another thrust. Remus leaned his head on the side of her neck, breathing in her scent. "The use of the library." He thrust deeper into her core.

Hermione could only moan louder in reply. Feeling her near her climax, Remus once again reached for now very swollen nub and started to rub it sensually to help her come. Hermione moaned, "Remus, I'm-I'm going to come."

Instead of replying, Remus eased in and out of her pussy faster, feeling him near his release too. "Come with me." He said as he began to rub her clit intensely. He started to kiss her to quiet out her moans. Feeling her tighten, he continually pinched her bundle while deepening his thrusts the best that he can. Soon after that, he felt her pussy milking his cock, letting his come overtake him as he released his seed inside her.

Coming down from his high, he was still inside her when the intruder had showed himself. A Ravenclaw student about the same year as Hermione's. The bushy-haired girl was shocked to see him and couldn't think of an excuse to say. Well, not that there was any with her bare, open legs still wrapped around the Hogwarts professor. Remus sensed her nervousness and decided to ease her worries by saying, "Don't worry, love. I'd cast a Disillusionment and Silencing Charm. He couldn't see nor hear us."

She looked at Remus questioningly but smirked after a moment. "So, I can still do this..." She said as she bucked her hips up and down his cock.

Remus growled, not minding the student near them, and fucked his girlfriend once more.

.

In the middle of their heated encounter, the couple hadn't noticed that the student had left. The two lovebirds caught their breaths, feeling so exhausted. Remus, still inside her, eased his cock out and put his trousers on. Reaching for his girlfriend, he helped her put on her knickers and fixed her blouse. They both looked into each other's eyes.

Remus, overwhelmed with the feeling like he could stay there and look at her forever, suddenly found himself saying, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gasped. He loved her? This wonderful man whom she had a lot in common and was as good as her 'dream man' said that he loved her? She suddenly found herself beaming at him. She reached up and kissed him passionately. After a minute, Remus, who thought she wasn't going to answer, pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you too, Remus." Hermione said, sensing her boyfriend's anxiety.

Remus' eyes widened. He smiled widely and started kissing her again. They continued their lip locking session until the disturbing bell rang.

Now it was Hermione's turn to have saucer-like eyes. "Oh no! I'm late!" She said as she gathered her things.

Remus stood there laughing at her. She was about to turn and run to her classes but ran back and kissed him once more. He stood there, shocked.

She laughed at his adorable reaction and waved goodbye. "I love you, Professor RJ Lupin." She winked and ran off.

Slowly, he registered what she said. He grumbled loudly. "She called me 'professor'." He complained and heard her laughed again from a distance but smiled and touched his lips. Oh man, he was whipped.

* * *

 _OLD A/N:_ I'm still living in a Fred's-not-dead-universe (and always will) so I killed Percy instead. Sorry, Percy Weasley fans. Also, Tonks died here to make Remus free. Remus didn't reciprocate her feelings so Teddy hadn't been born. Any questions? Feel free to ask. :)

NEW A/N: Will be uploading the other chapters right now. Hang on!

Mischief Managed


	4. Chapter 4

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

Loud chattering could be heard from inside the Great Hall. Everyone came down for breakfast and was excited for the trip to Hogsmeade later that day.

Despite the chattering around her, Hermione couldn't help but be worried. Tonight was the full moon and later that night, her boyfriend would turn into a child of the moon. She and Remus had only seen each other during meal times in the Great Hall. Other than that, they hadn't seen each other privately since their meeting in the library a few days before.

She was worried about him missing his Wolfsbane Potion again like what had happened during their third year, so she kept on glancing at the Head's table only to find his seat empty.

"Maybe he's in his quarters," Ginny said, knowingly.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. I guess so. He needs to rest for tonight."

"Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't ignore him," the redhead said, comforting her friend. "For the mean time, let's talk about Fred and George's shop."

"What about it?" She replied, making a mental note to visit her boyfriend and remind him to take his potion later.

"Well, what will we get them? You know, as a congratulatory gift for the opening of their shop?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. We should get them something useful for the shop," Hermione simply replied, thinking of something for the twins. "Let's go to Hogsmeade early so we can find a suitable gift to give them."

Ginny nodded and started talking about the homework they'd gotten for Herbology as they finished eating.

.

The two girls walked towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade and knocked on the door.

Jordan Lee appeared. "Hello, ladies. Fred and George are in the back room." He said as he closed the door again.

The girls went to the back room to find the twins doing a checklist.

"Dungbombs?" George, who was wearing a black robe with magenta lining, asked.

"Check." Fred, who was wearing the same black robe but his was lined with blue, answered and ticked off the item from his clipboard.

They didn't seem to notice the girls watching them until Ginny cleared her throat. At the same time, both men turned their heads to look at them.

"Hey, sis." Fred said, giving his sister a hug.

"And Hermione," George grinned and gave Hermione a hug too.

"Hi." The girls said in unison.

"Your shop's opening soon, you know." Hermione said, pointing at the clock that showed twenty minutes 'till ten o'clock.

Fred smiled and said, "Thanks for pointing that out, Miss Obvious. But yes, we're perfectly aware of the time." He gave her a hug too but didn't pull his arms back.

Ginny grinned but remembered their gift. "Oh, these are for you, guys."

George reached out and received the gift with Fred joining him. "What's this?" He asked.

"A gift, you twat." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes at her brothers.

"We know, but what for?" This time, Fred asked as they started to unwrap it.

"Well, Ginny was thinking of giving you a congratulatory gift. You know, with the opening of your new shop." Hermione answered because she felt Ginny's patience thinning.

The twins didn't ask any further questions. Instead, they unwrapped the boxes excitedly but curiously. When they were done, they looked at the objects incredulously. The redhead girl laughed at their reactions, making her brothers look at her.

"What's this, Gin?" George raised his eyebrows at Ginny not trusting the box.

"You should've seen your faces." She laughed but stopped immediately as she realized they were waiting for her answer. "Those are CCTV cameras. Some muggle thing Hermione thought would be useful for your shop."

"Hey, they are useful." Hermione said defensively.

"What are they again?" The twins asked, not familiar with the items.

"CCTV stands for closed-circuit television cameras. I believe you know about the television right?" The redheads nodded. "The cameras are for security purposes. It will record everything that's happening in your shop without you having to be there. You can just view and monitor them in the television." She explained as she pointed them out to them.

With the twins still having a confused look, she sighed and took her wand.

"Here, I'll show you." With a wave of her wand, the devices installed themselves and went to where she would put them.

"But I thought magic makes everything muggle go haywire?" Fred asked.

"Yeah but I invented a charm that would cancel the magic surrounding the device to make it work. I used the spell on the TV in my apartment so I could use it." Hermione explained as she waved her wand pointing at the place she had put the cameras. She turned the TV on and motioned for the redheads to watch the screen. "I've put one camera right outside the shop, one at the top of the counter overlooking your shop and another one to cover where the others couldn't reach. The last one is over there." She pointed the last one set in a corner overlooking the back room.

The twins faces looked delighted as they saw themselves in the TV while Ginny screamed, "Oi, that's us!"

Fred and George looked at the screen then at each other and grinned. "Wicked." They said as they high-fived each other.

Hermione smiled at them, thankful that they appreciated her idea, though Ginny was kind of skeptical about it because she didn't know how it worked. Good thing she agreed with her when Hermione saw them in a shop and explained it to her.

"Thanks, Hermione." Fred smiled at her adoringly.

"Nice thinking there, Granger." George said, patting her back.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring, followed by a familiar voice from the other room. "Hey Lee. Nice to you here, man."

The girls looked at each other and shouted, "Harry!" Then they ran back to the main store to meet him.

Harry chuckled and hugged the two girls. "Hey, Gin. Hermione." He said as they both crushed him. He laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Oi, what about me?" The one who just entered the shop said.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, releasing Harry to hug him too.

"What are you blokes doing here?" Asked Fred when he and George entered the room.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. "We heard that today's your grand opening, so we decided to come by and see the shop." Ron said as he put a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah. But we got here a bit early, I think." Harry smiled looking at the closed shop.

"Nah. You're just in time. In fact, it's time for the opening!" George said to Fred and Lee.

.

The joke shop's opening was a successful mayhem. Successful in terms of attracting loads of students and customers but mayhem in terms of the crowdedness and the lots of re-stocking it had caused. In the end, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all forced to help the twins and Lee since students were coming so quickly that they couldn't handle it alone.

"Bloody hell." Ron said after the last student cleared out of the shop. He leaned on the counter. "Your shop looks like it's been run down by something."

The shop that was filled with products earlier, now looked disheveled. Several boxes were on the floor near the trash bin. The shelves weren't aligned with each other. Snow was on the ground.

"At least we have an idea on what's coming in the future." Fred said, sitting on a stool, exhausted.

"Yeah. We'll be prepared then. Thanks for your help, by the way." George said to the four.

"No big deal. Glad we were useful, although the screaming girls were too hard to handle." Harry grinned and went beside Ginny.

Every girl who had entered the shop had immediately ran towards Harry and Ron. Since the two didn't come back to Hogwarts, fans of theirs made sure to catch a glimpse of their idols when news had spread that they were in the shop.

"Didn't know that you were that famous, brother?" Fred said to Ron, grinning as Ron's cheeks flushed the same color as his hair.

"Didn't know that you were _that_ famous, brothers?" Retorted Ginny, who was referring to her twin brothers' recent success.

The twins laughed. "Of course we knew! We're included in the top ten most eligible bachelors." They said, posing faces like they were shooting for a magazine.

They all laughed. Hermione looked at her watch and figured it was time to go. "Um guys, as much as I want to stay, I have to go now." She said, putting her cloak back on.

"Really, Granger. Why so fast?" Fred asked, wondering why she was in a hurry.

Hermione blushed. She didn't think that she should tell the twins and her best friends about Remus yet. Not without Remus' consent. "Um, nothing. I just remembered that I have an unfinished homework assignment left for… Uh... Defense." She couldn't think of any other subject.

George raised his eyebrows at her blush but didn't comment.

"Blimey, Hermione. I didn't know you were the type to forget schoolwork." Ron said shocked while Harry grinned.

"Guys, let her go. Hermione still needs to attend to her homework. Right, Hermione?" Ginny said, putting a meaning behind her words while grinning too.

Hermione caught her meaning and blushed further. "Uh, yeah. So um, I'll go ahead. You coming?" She asked Ginny.

"No. You go first. I'll go later. I'll just hang out here for a while." Ginny said, remembering her exhaustion.

"Okay. See you and thanks for a great time!" She waved at them all and hurriedly walked towards the castle, thinking of a certain someone.

* * *

A/N: I've researched that in the 1980s, the use of CCTVs in the UK was growing. So I figured that in the late 1990s and being muggleborn, Hermione would have heard of it then and thought about giving them as gifts to a shop owner and since she only knows the twins' shop, who'd better to use them?

Another thing is, the date I used here is in 2013 but let's just say it's 1998.

A lighter chapter, eh? I think a break from all those heavy scenes is appropriate. My favourite twins will definitely make a comeback!

Mischief Managed


	5. Chapter 5

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

It was past four. Hermione still had time to spend with her boyfriend, and that thought made her smile. Gods, she missed him so much. These past few days were so busy for the both of them that they decided to pass notes to each other in class for communication. Homework and her NEWTS were killing her, taking all of her time. Fortunately, she was done with all her homework for the week so now she had time for Remus.

His quarters, while connected to the DADA classroom and his office, has a different door that would directly lead to his own sitting room. One that has a password that she, most luckily had. Being friends with Ginny had its perks since she knew things that other students shouldn't know especially the password to a Professor's quarters. How though, she never wanted to ask.

It was her first time entering his quarters. Remus had been made the head-of-the-house since McGonagall was made headmistress. His sitting room, much like the Gryffindor common room, was very cozy and filled with Gryffindor colours but a bit spacious. There was a fireplace in the right side of the room with a 5-seater couch in front of it. On her left, a door that she had figured would lead to his office; across her were two more doors.

Walking towards the door to the left while hoping her guess was correct, she opened the door slowly. Remus was sleeping on his bed, topless. Carefully, she went beside his bed and watched him sleep. She smiled and looked at his side table. Seeing a bottle that looked like it contained a potion, she took it and smelled checking if it was the right one. Satisfied, she put it back and sat beside her boyfriend's sleeping form.

She slowly touched his hair and caressed his face. Admiring how peaceful he looked while he sleep. Her fingers found his lips to touch when he suddenly opened his eyes.

Hermione looked at him, giving him the chance to say something. But he didn't, so she said, "I'm sorry I woke you," and started to pull her hand back. She looked at him but found him just staring at her, his eyes showing no emotions. After a moment's observation, she found his eyes a combination of his and a familiar one: Moony's. This was an indication that the pull of the moon was near.

"Remus, are you fully awake?" She whispered, wondering if it was Moony she was talking to.

He continued to stare at her, searching her eyes for a while. Then after a moment, he closed them and inhaled. When he opened them his eyes weren't as stiff anymore.

"Remus?" Hermione tried again, as he was still looking at her but was now finally seeing her.

"Yes?" He said, sitting up to embrace her, circling his arms around her waist.

She hugged back putting her head on the crook of his neck. "What was that?"

Remus smiled and put his chin atop of her head. "Nothing. Moony's just happy about you."

Hermione leaned back, curiously. "Really? Why? What about?" She asked, confused.

"He's happy that I found you. He's happy that I pursued you. He's happy that we have found our mate." He explained, looking at her lovingly.

Hermione leaned her head back suddenly. Her eyes widened. "I'm your mate?"

"Moony believes so. That's why he was quiet for a while. He was searching for your fear, knowing that you knew it was him and not me, yet he found none." Remus said, caressing her face.

She raised her eyebrows, increduously. "He's a part of you so why would I be afraid of him?"

He kissed her and said "Oh, you and your mouth," biting down on Hermione's lips.

She moaned and Remus laid her on the bed as he started to pull her clothes off.

"Remus, I don't think this is a good idea. You need to leave in a few minutes." Hermione said, stopping his hands, trying to look at him.

Remus, however, didn't stop. Instead, he leaned onto her neck licking and nipping every skin his mouth came in contact with. "I'm stronger than you think, love. This'll be quick. I want you now. Moony wants you now."

He removed her jeans and top swiftly as he kissed her. She felt his hand go inside her knickers and touch her flesh.

"Remus," he heard her moan as he put a finger in and hurried his speed, wanting her to come quickly. He tweaked her nipples and sucked her neck, leaving love bites. Massaging her clit, Remus put another finger inside her. He felt her walls tighten slightly and eased his fingers out of her. After removing his trousers, he quickly put his member inside her.

Feeling insanely full, Hermione moaned loudly. Remus kissed her while rubbing her button in circles. He was nearing his release now. He quickened his pace and continued to flick her bundle while kissing her torridly so they could come together.

Breaking the kiss, his roaming hands found her breasts and kneaded them roughly while pulling her nipples at the same time. He felt her nearing her release, so he slammed into her hard and snogged her senseless.

"Ahhh! Remus!" Soon, Hermione was seeing stars as she screamed his name loudly. He didn't relent, instead he kept on pounding on her hard, thrusting in and out whilst rubbing her clit, making her go crazy.

Remus felt her walls tighten as she came. Feeling her pussy fit like a glove on his cock, he shot his seed inside her. His cock still inside her, he kissed her so hard that her lips were nearly bruised.

"Merlin. You're really mine now." He smiled and eased out of her quickly.

Remembering their situation, she checked her watch and saw it was nearly time. "Will you be alright?" She asked.

He nodded as he put on his clothes. "I'll be back in the morning, love. Stay here. I want to see you here when I come back." He kissed her on the lips and went to the door, shutting it behind him.

.

The skies were still dark, but one could see the light peeking through the mountains slowly.

Hermione was awoken by the sound the door closing loudly. She got up from Remus' bed and looked for the source of the sound. She opened the door and found Remus on the floor. She quickly ran towards him.

"Remus, are you okay?" She asked. Remus just moaned. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She continued.

Slowly, she helped him up and walked him to his bed. She laid him down and checked him for bruises. There were scratches on his body; his clothes were soaked with blood.

Hermione went to the other room and checked the bathroom for some supplies. When she returned, she found her boyfriend passed out from exhaustion. She pitied him, having to go through all that pain. She sighed and tended to him silently. She wished she could do more for him.

The sun was shining brightly outside when Remus woke up. He felt tired and weak from the night but his sense of smell was strong. He smelled someone wonderful. His eyes wandered around in search for his girlfriend and found her beside him, fast asleep. He smiled and touched her face.

Hermione wasn't a heavy sleeper. She woke up the minute Remus had touched her.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't resist it." Remus smiled sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "How are you? Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked remembering his bruises.

"I'm fine. Just weak, actually but I've been worse." He said, trying to sit up but couldn't.

"No, Remus. Don't move much. Just stay there. You said so yourself, you're not feeling well." Hermione said sternly.

"I couldn't stay put when I know my girlfriend's in my room taking care of me." He grinned at her but he still felt tired and weak so he laid back down.

She grinned too and kissed him on the lips. She remembered something. Remus pulled her body above him so that she was caging him with her arms. Their kiss was getting hot when Hermione broke it. "I want to do something for you." She said, crawling down to his legs.

Remus looked at her, confused. "What?"

Hermione grinned but didn't say anything. Instead, she took his trousers off and freed his cock.

Remus' eyes widened. "Hermione, what-what are you doing?" He stammered.

She didn't reply but held his cock. She grinned wider and put her head near it, not breaking eye contact. He was feeling hot. The look on his girlfriend's face was making his member twitch.

Shifting her hands up and down his hardening cock, Hermione started to lick him. Watching his reaction as she bobbed her head up and down with her hands, his cock inside her mouth. When she sucked the head, Remus moaned.

"Fuck, Hermione." She grinned. She loved it when she could make him curse like that. Tightening her hold on his cock whilst her other hand started caressing his balls, Remus held on to his sheets so as to not force his cock down to her throat, but it was taking all his power to do so. Hermione was licking him clean. She was fucking good. He groaned, dismissing every ache he could feel on his body.

She sucked his balls as she kept moving her hand up and down his member quickly. She smirked when Remus howled. He was twitching as she twirled his balls with her hands and sucked the pre-cum coming from the tip.

"Ugh!" Remus growled when Hermione suddenly held onto his legs and put his cock deep down her throat. "Shit! I'm going to come!"

She played with his balls and kept on bringing his cock all the way down her throat when Remus grabbed her head and buried his cock inside her mouth as he came, thrusting his legs with abandon.

After a while, he looked at his girlfriend and saw her mouth full of his come. He was surprised when he saw her swallowing it all down in one gulp. He couldn't resist sitting up and kissing her roughly, tasting himself on her mouth.

"Merlin, where did you learn that?" He asked breathless as he brought their foreheads together.

She smiled. "I just did what I thought you'd like."

Remus looked at her. She still had his come on her cheeks and her mouth red because of his kiss. Her answer made his love for her overflow. He couldn't help but think, what did he do to deserve this angel?

"I loved it. Now, come here, love. I'm going to make you come too. I can smell you." He grinned and made a move to push her on the bed. He was becoming hard again. Being a werewolf had its advantages.

"No, Remus. You're still weak. Besides, this time it's all about you." She said as she pushed him down back on the bed and climbed on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and she slowly inserted his member inside her. Remus was anticipating her every move. His cock was once again rock hard because of his girlfriend.

When she started pulling herself up and picked up her speed, he couldn't help but look at her chest. Her perky breasts were bouncing as she pulled herself up and off his shaft, slamming back down with each movement. He reached for one of those breasts and started kneading it. Gods, how he loved the feeling of her soft perky moulds in his hands.

Hermione was enjoying the feel of his cock when she reached behind her and twirled his balls in her hand. Remus groaned. Gathering all his strength, he sat up and licked her nipples.

After a moment, Remus caged her in his arms and whispered, "I'm gonna come again, love."

Hearing his words, she picked up her speed. Bouncing herself on his lap, kissing him and nipping his neck while pulling his hair to give her more access to his throat. Remus groaned as he closed his eyes and felt his release. As Hermione felt him coming inside her, she tightened her hold of his balls, playing with them as she let him come down his high. When she saw he was done, she sagged on his body as he kissed her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He said holding her face in between his hands.

She smiled when she remembered that he asked the same question the first time they shagged not so long ago, and said, "You were just your handsome, witty, bookish, and very very hot self", just like how she said it last time.

* * *

A/N: Will be uploading until Chapter 12 so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

The empty corridors were so quiet that no one dared to disturb the silence. Afternoon classes were going on, so one could imagine that students were busy listening to their teachers. Almost.

The seventh year Gryffindors were having their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Slytherins, and Professor Lupin was starting a discussion about the Dementors.

"As most of you know, Dementors are some of the foulest creatures on Earth. They have the ability to suck the soul out of a wizard or witch's body, sending them to their death. Most muggles can feel their presence but —" Remus was suddenly cut off by a knocking on the door.

He waved the door open and revealed several circus monkeys riding bicycles. The creatures entered the room, each one carrying a box and saying, "Merry Christmas!" Some students looked at the monkeys in awe while others looked confused.

Noisily, the monkeys circled a few students and they put the boxes on their desks.

Simultaneously, the boxes opened.

"Hey, what's this?" One Slytherin asked, and when he touched the box, it burst open.

Some of the girls from both houses were squealing because they'd gotten a variety of items such as roses, Pygmy Puffs, love potions, and other girly things while others weren't so lucky.

After a moment, when every box had been opened and all items were received except for the ones with a mini-bomb, two patronuses in forms of monkeys appeared in front of the class.

"Introducing: the Mischievous Monkeys! Now available at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Happy Christmas, mates!"

And poof! They were gone, but two redheads appeared in the doorway, waving at the class. When the students saw them, they erupted in cheers and claps.

"Thank you, and —" said Fred, pausing and bowing at the same time.

"Enjoy your Christmas!" George continued, bowing too. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day.

Hermione looked at Lupin and bit her lip worriedly, but when she saw him smiling at the twins, she was relieved. He looked like he didn't mind them disturbing his class one bit.

As Fred and George made their way to Remus, students congratulated them for their brilliant products.

"That was very good magic, gentlemen," Remus praised as they reached him, clapping them on their backs.

"T'was nothing." George said, sitting to one of the desks in front while Remus was leaning on his own desk.

"We thought your class would need a laugh." Fred said, walking beside Hermione's desk, the latter fixing her things but still listening to their conversation.

Before Remus could answer, Ginny snorted and said, "You picked the wrong class to interrupt, brothers. I wish you'd disturbed our History class a while ago. Binns was so boring. Took me a while to remind myself I'm not dead yet."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. "Her head was lolling everywhere earlier. Didn't know if I should nudge her or just let her head go like that."

Fred and George laughed while Ginny glared at her. Remus was having a hard time controlling his smile too.

"Why are you here, though?" Hermione asked, changing the subject or else risk ending up the one at the end of Ginny's bat-boogey hex. The girl was too good to be underestimated.

The Weasley twins grinned. "We were checking up on the shop in Hogsmeade after lunch and figured that we might as well visit you guys here since we were in the area." Fred answered and put his arm around her shoulders.

Remus saw the gesture and look on Fred's face as he held Hermione. Moony growled inside him, almost ordering him to take her away from the redhead's arms, but Remus didn't make a move. He couldn't do anything because the boys had no knowledge of their relationship.

Instead, he looked away and excused himself. "Well, excuse me children, but I should be getting back to work." He said, his smile not reaching his eyes. Hermione, being sharp as she was, immediately caught this. She watched him climb the stairs towards his private office, looking forlorn.

"Hey, it's dinner time, right? Come on, ladies. This Weasley's stomach is growling." George said leading the way to the Great Hall.

"Merlin, I missed this place. Seems like a decade since I last set foot here. The swamp's still here, I suppose?" Fred asked Hermione, trying to make a conversation with the brunette, oblivious to her inner musings. George and Ginny weren't far behind them, but the two were talking about being starving.

Absentmindedly, Hermione answered, "Yes. It's still where you left it." Thinking about a way to go back to the classroom, she suddenly said, "Oh! One of my books is missing. I think I left it in the classroom." She walked opposite their way and said, "You guys go ahead." Ginny questioningly looked at her friend, but she just gave her a pointed look and left, running back. Missing the dejected look one of the twins had.

.

In his office, Remus sat on a couch looking at the fire. He was jealous. He knew he was jealous and he didn't like it. It was making Moony possessive.

 _I… don't have a right to be jealous. I mean, she's... She's supposed to be with someone like..._ He couldn't say his name. _Like… Fred. Someone who's near her age, not twice her age. She should be with him, not me. He would be good for her._

Moony disagreed. _No. She's ours. I won't let that boy get to her._

Remus shook his head. _She's not ours to begin with. She's better off —_

His and Moony's talk was cut off when someone sat down beside him. Remus looked up, surprised as he saw his girlfriend. He didn't notice her enter.

"Remus." Hermione said as she sat beside him, looking at him worriedly.

He didn't look at her but replied, "Yes?"

She reached out her hands and touched both sides of his face and carefully. She made him face her. "What's wrong?"

When he finally looked at her, he saw how young she was. How he was not good enough for her.

Hermione saw him looking at her and immediately knew why he was like that. She leaned in and kissed him, surprising her boyfriend. "Remus Lupin, don't you ever think that you're not good enough for me." She said. Releasing her hold on his face, she reached out for his hand and held it. "You are more than enough for me. Whatever thoughts triggered this, drop them. I love you. You are the one I choose to love. Don't let yourself drown in self-pity."

"I can't help it, Hermione. I'm a wolf. I'll always be a werewolf. And I'm old enough to be your father, don't you see that?" Remus argued. He was trying to find a reason to not let Hermione love him anymore, even though it hurt him.

"What I see is how great, passionate, kind, and deserving the person behind that werewolf is. Moony is a part of you and I accept that. I love the two of you. I want to be the only one you wake up to. I want to be the one who will wait for you after your transformation, the one who will take care of you. I don't care if you're old enough to be my father. Age is just a number. Please don't think of yourself like that. It kills me to see you like this." She explained. Sitting closer to him, she pecked him on the lips.

"You should be… you should be… with... with someone like Fred. I saw the way he looked at you. You should be with him." He couldn't think of anything else after Hermione said those things to him. He was happy to hear all of the things she'd said. But he couldn't give up. He was running out of reasons. So he settled to the thing that started this.

Hermione smiled, knowingly. "So this is what this is all about. You're jealous of Fred."

Remus reddened and looked away. "No. I'm not jealous. Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I heard you clearly. Remus, look at me." She said and made him look at her again. "Fred is like a brother to me. He's like Harry. You, on the other hand, are my boyfriend. My sexy, gorgeous werewolf boyfriend, okay?" She winked and then kissed him passionately this time, putting all her love into a kiss.

"I want everyone to know that you're mine and mine alone." With their kiss getting heated, he growled and laid her down the couch.

* * *

A/N: A break from all the lovey-dovey stuff. I know it seems like that this story is all about the M scenes. I admit, this started out with all those but I eventually thought that too much scenes like those were boring. So I decided to spice it up a little.

For those who patiently went through up to this chapter, thank you. I promise the story will get interesting from now on. No more M scenes but that's up for discussion. It'll depend on what you readers want so don't forget to leave a comment/review.

Mischief Managed


	7. Chapter 7

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Remus and Hermione's last interaction. Both of them had been busy because of the upcoming coming holiday. They only saw each other in the Great Hall during breakfast and dinner. Now, even lunch had taken their time too since Hermione was in the library to study for her NEWTs while Remus had been given the Head of the House duties for the coming break.

"Really Hermione, it's Friday. Could you at least take a break? I haven't seen you at lunch these past few days." Ginny whined to her friend as they were on their way to breakfast.

"Gin, I have to prepare for NEWTs. Actually, scratch that, we have to prepare for our NEWTs. The holidays will make us forget all the lessons we've learned so we might as well study even more during Christmas break." Hermione said as she balanced her books on her arms.

Ginny dropped the topic since she didn't want to be dragged into the kind of studying Hermione did. She'd study when she was in the mood, thank you very much.

When they reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione placed all her books beside her while taking a peek at the Head's table. A few teachers were there except for McGonagall, Hagrid and Remus.

Her inspection was cut off by her redheaded friend interjecting, "Hey, Hermione, what else did you write for the Potions homework? About Polyjuice Potion?" Ginny asked while rummaging through Hermione's bag to look for her essay.

"To be extremely careful when adding samples to the potion; like being sure that that the hair or other DNA samples are really far from the person you want to be for a while." Hermione said, handing her essay over while she remembered the trio's second year when she accidentally got Millicent Bulstrode's cat's hair instead of the hair of Millicent herself.

"Oh, looks like you've read a lot about this certain potion, huh?" Ginny observed while comparing how long her essay was to Hermione's.

She was about to respond when owls came soaring above them. The girls looked up and saw Errol and Pig flying towards them. When both owls delivered their mail, they stayed on the table while the girls opened their mail. Both letters were from Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny scanned her letter and said, "Mum wants you for Christmas. She said to invite you for the whole duration of Christmas break. She said Harry'll be there too."

"Yeah, she said so here, but she didn't mention Harry. I think she'd only like you to know that." She thought. "Though I don't know yet. I still have to talk about this to Remus, you know? I don't want him spending our first Christmas alone." She said pocketing the letter before proceeding to feed the two owls that were waiting for them. They both flew off after a few crackers and an affectionate bite to Hermione's finger.

.

Potions ended quickly since Slughorn was already in the Christmas spirit even though it was still days away.

Hermione took this as an opportunity to go to the library and finish all of that week's homework so she could enjoy the weekend with a few books and maybe Remus.

The library was semi-crowded when she entered. It was unusual, but she thought it was because some of the students were cramming to finish their school works before the holidays.

On her way to her usual spot beside the window that overlooked the Black Lake, she saw a newspaper on the floor. Being a model student, she picked it up and was about to scold anyone who was near about littering when she read the front page.

Nothing interesting was published in the paper these days since Voldemort was defeated. All the pages were filled with gossips. Some were even about her, Harry and Ron. Most were rubbish, though.

As she looked at the moving photos, one particular picture caught her eye. It was a photo of a boy aged five or six with blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. The caption said that he had been missing since the 21st. Brows furrowed, Hermione checked the date of the paper and found out it was published on the 25th of November.

"Poor boy. Wish he had been found by now." She shook her head slowly while folding the paper, putting it in the nearest trash bin as she proceeded to sit on her usual spot and read.

.

The next day, Hermione went looking for Remus. He wasn't in breakfast again so she was getting worried. She was about to go to his room to check on him when she bumped into someone.

"Oops. Sorry," an all too familiar voice said. She looked up and saw messy jet-black hair.

"Harry!" She shouted excitedly while she jumped to hug him.

"Oh, Hermione. It was you! I'm really sorry about that." He said hugging back, laughing at her excitement. "By the way, Ron and I were looking everywhere for you. I'm surprised we didn't find you in the library, though." He teased.

"Hey, I'm not always in the library, you know." She huffed and crossed her arms, childishly.

Harry laughed at her. "Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing. Come on, they're outside." He said leading her to the grounds.

"Who? And where are you taking me?" She said as Harry mostly pulled her.

"You'll see. Ginny said you were studying all the time and asked us for our help. She'd been worried you know – worried that you might spend more energy than what was expected of you." He smirked while she blushed scarlet, knowing what he said was true.

When they got outside, the grounds were covered with pure white snow. The only things that weren't white were the four redheads sitting on a rock.

"Oi!" Harry shouted at them.

A flash of red was seen as Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all turned their heads to look at them at the same time.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed.

"The NEWTs girl's here." Ginny joked as the two approached.

"Took you long enough, mate." Fred said, patting Harry's shoulder and winking at Hermione as they stopped near them.

"We thought you were gonna ditch us." George said as he ruffled Harry's hair, making it even messier.

Harry stepped back. "Knock it off, won't you?"

"Come on, guys. I want to play already." Ron, as impatient as ever, said.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked, confused at her friends.

They were all walking away from her. She noticed Ginny and the twins walked in the other direction while Ron and Harry briskly walking towards a rock.

"Excuse me? Will someone – " Her sentence was cut off when a snowball hit her in the back.

She screamed as the cold stayed on her clothes. She looked in the other direction and saw the three redheads hiding and laughing.

"If that's what you want, then game on!" She shouted and ran quickly to the rock where Harry and Ron were.

.

The whole day they played outside like kids. Hermione even forgot her main agenda because she was having so much fun, the first time since God knows when.

They even made snow angels and skated on the Black Lake. Other students went down too and joined them. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs found the game amusing. A few Slytherins didn't mind them but made themselves some skates too.

Hermione was enjoying herself – thankful to her friends for making her experience this much fun.

.

Meanwhile, Remus was in his quarters. He was looking at the fireplace lost in thought. His mind was somewhere else – somewhere far away. He had been like this since yesterday.

A book couldn't rest his thoughts. He was worried – worried about the talk he'd had with the headmistress yesterday. He thought it was his business but she didn't think so. Instead, she said that he should rest and enjoy the next few days off and the holidays. He couldn't think of anything else since then.

* * *

A/N: For all the past chapters to this, I have Ruby Casablanca to thank for, for she has been the best Beta and the most patient one with me. Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

It was a cold December Sunday morning, and a certain werewolf was in his quarters looking tired. A knock came through his door and he moved to answer.

He smiled wearily when he saw it was his girlfriend. He motioned for her to come in and make herself comfortable.

"Hey, you. You look so tired." Hermione said, concern etched in her voice.

Remus smiled. "I'm afraid it's really been tiring." He said softly.

"Would you tell me what's bothering you today? Don't deny it though. I can see it in your face." She said as she reached for his hand to hold it.

"It's nothing, love. It's just McGonagall had a talk with me the other day and said that I shouldn't bother with something but Dumbledore told her that she should tell me. I couldn't figure out why." He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Is this the reason why I couldn't find you the other day? You were still thinking about what they'd said?" She questioned and Remus just nodded.

"Well, what's all this talk about then?" Hermione inquired.

"Do you remember when you and I had that free period just before December?" Remus looked at her.

Hermione thought for a while but then blushed as she remembered exactly what they both had done in the library that day.

He chuckled slightly. "I'll assume you remember then." He then turned to face her on the couch. "It started there, you see. The staff, excluding me, had a meeting because Dumbledore told McGonagall to have it and discuss the recent muggle news. I wasn't included in the meeting because she said that it was days before the full moon and she thought that I shouldn't be stressed over some silly muggle news. But Dumbledore told her to tell me the other day without explaining why."

"Is this about the missing children?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" It was now Remus' turn to inquire; his brows furrowed.

"I was at the library the other day when I saw a discarder Daily Prophet. A photo of a young boy had caught my eye because it wasn't moving. I figured it was a muggle photo and wondered why it was in a Wizard's newspaper, but didn't think of anything about it. It said that the boy in the photo was only one of the missing children from a village near a Wizarding one just a few miles away from Hogsmeade." She narrated.

Remus hummed. "Yes, that is weird. Why would a muggle photo be in our paper?" He said and started to stare off in space.

"Remus, look at me." Hermione said, holding his arm and trying to gain back his attention. When he looked at her, she continued, "Stop worrying yourself. If McGonagall said you shouldn't worry, then you shouldn't. As soon as Dumbledore tells her more about it, she'll tell you immediately."

"I don't know, Hermione. She wasn't open to the idea of letting me know when I had that conversation with her the other day." He said.

"She's McGonagall. She doesn't want you to worry, especially when she knows you've got a lot on your shoulders." She reasoned to him.

"Like what? She handled being the Head of Gryffindor House and a professor at the same time in the past." He looked at her, his eyes challenging.

"Oh, Remus. You're forgetting another thing." Hermione cupped his faced and leaned towards him. "You're a werewolf." She said and pecked him on the lips lightly. "And you've lost a lot in the war."

Remus circled his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and resting his head in the crook of her neck. He sighed, his breath hot on her. "How could I forget? My furry little problem."

She giggled and whispered on his ear. "Well, I love your furry little problem, you know."

He snapped his head up quickly and looked into her eyes. "You're the only one who appreciates it."

"Don't you appreciate it? I love it, though. Without it, Moony wouldn't become a part of you. I like Moony; he knows what he wants. He's this other side of you that made you the way you are right now. I mean, I don't know how you'll be if you hadn't been bitten but I think you're this modest and passionate because of him. Moony makes you, you." She said.

"Moony would love that. He would love to have someone who appreciates him." He kissed her. He couldn't help but think of her words; how she had put it. Her perception of his furry little problem gave him a new light.

Hermione moaned when he nibbled her lip. His eyes began to shift from dark brown to amber. He started pulling her to his lap. "I love you." He said, his voice gruff as he took off her shirt.

She didn't have the chance to reply because Remus kissed her again and started to knead her breasts through her bra. She moaned in pleasure and put her hands in his hair as he kissed his way down to her neck. She loved it when she could feel her hands roaming on every part of her body.

"Remus. I love you too." She breathed then she started grinding on him.

Remus groaned, eyes still amber, and said, "I can smell you, and you smell so fucking good." He stood up and seated her down the couch, knelt in front of her, and unzipped her pants, swiftly taking them off. He looked at her straight in her eyes and sniffed. "You're driving me insane, love." With one quick movement, he tore her knickers away and started licking her already wet womanhood.

She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly when he licked her clit. "Shit. Remus. Ahhh." She said as he inserted a finger inside her. Her moans echoed through the room as he sped up the pumping of his fingers, quickly inserting a second one.

"Remus!" She was nearing her orgasm, yet her boyfriend continued to lick and finger her. She then felt her release. He smirked and started to lick her cum. His cock hardened more at the taste of her juices.

Gasping for breath, Hermione removed her bra and swiftly kneeled in front of a now standing Remus. She wasted no time in removing his trousers and boxers, freeing his massive cock.

"Merlin, love, I fucking love your mouth." He groaned when she licked the tip and sucked on it. One of her hands found its way to his balls and started to roll them in her palm. Remus grunted and grabbed her head to fully take down his cock into her hot mouth. Hermione looked at him through her lashes as she let him do what he wanted. When he reached her throat, he paused, savouring the feeling. Suddenly, she twirled her tongue around his cock - still looking at him - and played with his balls.

"Fuck!" He roared at the sensation. He looked at her and saw pure desire clouding her eyes. With one quick move, he carried her up off the floor and laid her back down on the table.

"Ahhh! Remus!" She screamed when she suddenly felt him inside her. He groaned at his girlfriend's tightness while putting her legs around his waist.

"I want you, witch. I want to fuck you until you cannot stand." Hermione noticed the amber eyes of Moony talking to her. It made her stomach turn that he wanted her too. "Do you like my hard cock pounding your hot, wet and tight pussy? Do you like it when I make you scream my name?" He said, looking intensely in her eyes.

Hermione returned the look and moaned a yes. Gods, she loved it when he was talking like that to her. His kiss was so rough that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Mine." He breathed as he continued to thrust faster, making the table creak slightly because of the impact. "You're mine, Hermione. You hear that? No man can ever touch you except for me. You're mine and mine alone." He growled possessively, still moving in and out of her. The look he gave her made her shiver even more.

"Yes. I'm yours." She gasped as he slipped his hand between her legs to rub her clit.

"No man can ever make you scream the way I do." He said deeply, thrusting faster as he felt his release coming. "No man can ever touch you the way I do." He added, his voice getting raspier. He felt her tighten and quickly played with one of her nipples while his other hand sensually rubbed her clit. He continued thrusting inside her. She arched her back and moaned. "You're mine. Only mine alone, witch." He kissed her possessively. She responded to his heated kiss, but her brain wasn't functioning as she felt him all over her body. With a few more thrusts, Remus felt her walls tighten around his cock and soon followed with his own release.

Remus didn't pull away for a moment, but instead laid his head on her chest, hearing her rapid heartbeat. Breathing hard, she put her arms around Remus, not wanting to let go.

He raised his head to look at her. His eyes were slowly turning back to their original color that Hermione loved looking at. She smiled at him. He looked at her sadly and started to say, "I'm —" but he was cut off when Hermione leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh don't give me that look, Remus Lupin. You don't have to apologize. Don't ruin the mood by saying you're sorry and that was a mistake because if you do, I'll hex you. That shag was one of the best so don't ruin it for me please." Hermione said when she felt his remorse.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her last line but decided it was not the right time to inquire. "Love, Moony wants you so badly that he'll become possessive - or rather, I'll become possessive when other males are close to you." He said carefully, looking at her.

"Remus, I don't care. I wanted to be yours. I'm yours now; mind, body, soul, I'm yours. I'm truly yours. I know it sounds cliché but that's the truth. I'm yours, Remus." She said softly, kissing his nose. He sighed and moved to kiss her lips. Both seemingly forgot that he was still inside her, so when he moved, Hermione moaned quite loudly.

He smirked. "So... When you said that that was one of the best shags, what other bests did you have in mind?" He asked playfully, referring to what she said a while ago.

Hermione blushed. She was glad that he wasn't feeling guilty anymore, but she wasn't happy with what she'd said. _Oh why did I say that?_ She asked herself. All of their shags were great, but she liked it more if they were doing it somewhere public, like the library or his classroom... She was lost in thought when she felt him move inside her. "Oh, Merlin." She breathed as his eyes glinted naughtily.

* * *

A/N: Oopps. I know I've said in the one of the past chapters that there will be no M scenes anymore but I forgot about this one. You see, this story was put on FF a few years back and for some reasons, I had to re-upload this story again losing all the reviews, the views, the favourites, etc. So forgive me if there's still an M scene until chapter 12 (though I'm not sure if there will be anymore since I haven't checked yet). Anyway, for chapters 13 onwards, rest assured that scenes like those would be omitted.

Mischief Managed


	9. Chapter 9

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

The Thursday Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was done and students were dispersing.

Ginny quickly gathered her things and turned to look at her friend whose movement in fixing her things was as slow as a snail's. "Are you going down for dinner?" She asked her.

"Yes, I think so. But first I have to talk to Remus. You go on ahead." Hermione smiled and bid Ginny goodbye.

"Bye, Professor." Ginny waved at Remus, who was gathering his things too. He smiled and waved at her, and she went out of the room.

"Do you think she's _that_ hungry then?" Remus stood up and inquired at Hermione who was the only one inside. The redhead would always accompany her friend when she wanted to talk to their professor. Sometimes, even acting as their watch-out.

"She might. You know with her stomach growling almost every hour." She said as she followed him to the foot of the stairs leading to his office.

Remus waited for her at the end and motioned for her to go up first.

Hermione smiled. "Still a gentleman, I see." She said as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips as she passed him by.

He chuckled and followed her up to his office. She sat on the couch in front of the fireplace while he put his things down on his table and prepared some tea.

She was lost in thought when he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Want some tea, love?" Remus asked her, offering a cup.

She nodded and smiled at him. She took the cup and took a sip.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, looking at her.

"Christmas vacation. Molly sent me a letter inviting me to stay in the Burrow." She said, still staring at the fire.

"And, what did you say then?" He waited.

He knew why Molly wanted her in the Burrow for Christmas. Hermione's parents were still under her powerful memory charm, and the counter spell for it was still being developed. She wasn't aware that she had performed a really powerful charm on her parents that would make them forget her for forever if not for the right reversal spell. He knew that she missed them very much, but she would just have to wait; she only did it for their safety.

"Nothing." Hermione said as she put her cup down, "Yet." She continued and turned to look at him. "I don't know what to say to her. I wanted to stay here and be with you. I mean, if you would want me to, of course." She said sounding unsure.

Remus put his cup down too and thought about it for a second before responding. "I think you should spend Christmas there, Hermione," he started. "It's not that I don't want you here, love, believe me I do, but I'm not sure Molly would want you to spend your Christmas in this castle and other people would get suspicious if they saw us together here during the break."

"Well, I suppose you're right. But I'll terribly miss you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck for an embrace.

"Love, it's not like you're not going to see me anymore. If you want, I could invite you to go out for some of the days while you're there. Of course, we would have to think of reasons why you would be going out of the house with me." He was glad he had suggested that because her reaction made his heart jump. Her face lit up and her eyes twinkled at his suggestion.

"Oh, Remus! I'd love that!" She embraced him again, this time with so much force that he was sent lying down on the couch. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Good thing they'd put their tea on the table.

.

Christmas vacation came and Hermione was lounging on the couch. She was supposed to be reading a muggle romance book but couldn't focus. Her mind constantly drifted off to her boyfriend who she knew was alone in his quarters in an almost empty castle. He still hadn't written to her yet which made her anxious.

She sighed rather loudly and caught the attention of Harry and Ron who were both playing wizard's chess whilst Ginny watched.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Not a good book?" Harry said and looked at her, concerned.

"No, it's not that. It's about R – " she was about to say Remus but remembered that Harry and Ron still didn't know about their relationship.

"About R? Do you mean me, Hermione? Why? I'm right in front of you." Ron asked, looking confused at her.

"Just because she started with an R doesn't mean that it's about you, Ronald, you pig-head." Ginny rolled her eyes at him. She looked at Hermione with a face that said it's about time you tell them.

She sighed again. This time, Harry looked at her intently, forgetting about their game. "What is it then?" He inquired when he felt her struggle. He knew that Hermione was keeping something from them.

Ron, too, looked at her questioningly.

"Go ahead. Tell them. Mum's outside in the garden with Bill. Fleur went to get some groceries and Fred and George are still at their shop. It's just us." Ginny said, encouraging her friend.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked, rather impatient.

"Oh, all right then." She took a deep breath and slowly said, "I'm dating someone."

Harry looked at her expectantly, urging her to continue. Ron's face didn't change and Ginny simply waited, though she looked like her patience was wearing off.

She couldn't do this anymore, so Hermione decided that the quicker she said it, the quicker her worries would get out of her system. "For Merlin's sake, I'm dating Remus."

There was a moment of silence as Harry and Ron blinked at her. Ginny was looking like she was counting under her breath. Hermione was starting to get nervous and was unconsciously twiddling her fingers.

Finally, Harry seemed to come out of his reverie and said, "Wow... That's Remus as in Remus Lupin?"

Hermione smiled uncertainly. "Um, yes, Harry. I'm dating Remus Lupin."

Then suddenly, Ron laughed. "Really, Hermione? You're joking, right?" He said.

Ginny's patience seemed to snap because she hit Ron with a throw pillow and with a quick ouch, Ron looked at her. "You git, why would Hermione joke about this?"

"I just didn't think that Hermione would have the guts to have a relationship with a professor. I mean, with her follow-the-rules-attitude. And Merlin, Remus? I didn't think of him as a rule-breaker too. No offense, Hermione, but you're both rule-abiders." Ron explained.

"Well, I don't know if this'll be of any importance, but Remus and I have been dating for nearly a month now."

Ron's mouth dropped. "Nearly a month? Bloody hell. I-I didn't... You... I thought... Wow." He said, his eyes wide as he leaned back on the couch.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry was very quiet after Hermione answered his question.

"Harry?" She asked.

He looked at her. She knew that look: his deep-in-thought face. A few moments passed, and Harry nodded and said, "Well, if you and Remus are happy then I am too." He smiled at her, relief was shown on her face. He looked at Ron and nudged him.

"What? Oh." He said as Harry motioned for him to say something. He sat up. "Yeah, yeah. It's fine with me too. I just couldn't believe it at first, but I remember the look he gave when he was looking at you during the celebration for your new law about equal rights for all creatures and protection for them. There were something in his eyes then that I couldn't exactly figure out but his look was intense. He was like watching your every move one time and then he suddenly left so I thought I was mistaken then. But now I kinda know why." He said, grinning at her.

Hermione was surprised at this information. She didn't notice Remus' looks during the party. She'd mention it to him later. For now, she was happy that her best friends approved of their relationship. She quickly moved to hug them both.

Harry and Ron laughed, putting their arms around her too. When they pulled back, Harry said, "I know this sounds cliché, but when I see him one of these days, I'll have to talk to him, alright?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, me too!" Ron added to Harry's statement. Ginny rolled her eyes again but grinned at them.

Hermione laughed and said, "Fine. Fine. But don't scare him away, okay?" She said, knowing all too well that her boys only cared and wanted the best for her.

.

The next day, after breakfast, Hermione was helping Molly with the dishes until an owl flew into the kitchen and hooted at her.

She looked at Molly, and the Weasley matriarch said, "Go ahead, dear. I'm fine with this." She said, quickly, understanding that the letter seemed to be important to her as she sought her permission with one look.

As fast as she could, Hermione went to her and Ginny's room, carrying the owl with her. Finding the room empty, she promptly sat on the bed and started to unroll the parchment.

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I'm writing this letter to let you know that I'll be there the day before Christmas. Molly had invited me. I can't wait to see you again, my love._

 _Speaking of Christmas, do you want to go out on that day? I was thinking that we could go to the village near Hogsmeade so we wouldn't be noticed and the chances of running into others would be lessened. We can have lunch at some restaurant in the village and I'll bring you back home before dinner. Think you can handle Molly? Or do you need my help?_

 _Send your reply back with this owl quickly. I miss you._

 _Remus_

Hermione smiled as she re-read the letter a few times before looking for an empty parchment and quill to reply.

 _Remus,_

 _I can't wait to see you too. And yes, I'd love to. Anywhere with you is fine._ _I think I can handle Molly. Harry and Ron know, I'm sure they'll help._

 _I miss you too. X_

 _Hermione_

She sent her reply and re-read Remus' letter again. Oh she couldn't wait until Christmas Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

Please read disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly. The Burrow had been packed with people, but now, silence enveloped the place as the inhabitants slept, tired from all the happenings of the night.

A peck at the window woke a sleeping Hermione. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There, outside the window, was an owl. She wracked her brain, thinking about who would be sending a letter so early in the morning on Christmas. Her thoughts were interrupted when the owl pecked the window again.

She groaned. She couldn't think of anyone, but decided to see whose letter it was.

She opened the window and felt the cold breeze brush through her. The owl moved past her and offered the letter attached to his leg. She immediately got the letter and the owl soon flew out the window. Whoever this sender was, he/she didn't exactly want a reply, she thought drowsily as she closed the window again.

Hermione went to sit on her bed, opened and read the roll of parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _Good morning, love. I'm sorry to have woken you. I know it's still early and I just saw you last night but I couldn't wait. I'm ecstatic to see you again. Could you meet me as soon as you've had your breakfast? You could join me for breakfast if you want, but I doubt Molly would allow you to leave without one._

 _I'll see you outside Hog's Head, love. I'll make it up to you for waking you up._

 _Remus_

She reached for her wand which was sitting on top of the bedside table and casted a tempus charm. Merlin, he was right. It was only half past five and the sun was just rising, she thought but smiled. She was happy that he wanted to see her less than a day after meeting up with her. She, too, was excited to see him again - to touch him, to kiss him, to embrace him and feel his hair in between her fingers. She couldn't do that last night, not with Molly and the other Order members watching.

Instead of getting angry with her boyfriend for waking her up, she decided to take a shower and start preparing breakfast. Sleepiness was now replaced by her enthusiasm.

.

Hermione quickly apparated in front of the Three Broomsticks, deciding that she would walk to Hog's Head.

Upon arriving there, though still a few steps away, she saw Remus leaning on the wall beside the front door. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a cloak and was dressed like a muggle. He was wearing light brown trousers and a checkered, slightly darker brown button-up shirt. _He looks ravishing_ , she thought and smiled as she went up to him.

Once he heard footsteps nearing him, he looked up and saw his witch walking towards him, smiling.

She was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a nice, pink long-sleeved shirt that nicely complimented her bushy hair. It was simple but she still looked gorgeous to Remus, especially with her rosy cheeks due to the cold.

"Hello, love." He whispered when she was close enough to hear him. She smiled and started to say something but he cut her off saying, "Before you say anything, I'm going to apparate us to the village so no one will notice us, alright?"

She nodded in agreement and offered him her hand. He looked around and took her hand, instantly apparating them away from Hogsmeade and into the muggle village near it.

"There, much better." He said and pulled her closer to him, putting his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." Hermione said, leaning her head closer to his.

"I missed you too, love." He said as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

After a few moments, they pulled away and Remus walked them out from behind the tree they were hiding behind.

"So I assume, Molly didn't give you a hard time then?" He started, inquiring about her leaving the Burrow.

"No. I simply told her that I was going to the Ministry to do something." She said, looking around at the stores in the village.

She was glad Molly didn't ask any further questions when she said that she was going to the Ministry this morning. Molly knew that Hermione was working on something big when she wasn't busy with her schooling. Hermione was welcome in the Ministry anytime since she had helped to end Lord Voldemort's reign. She had been eyeing a position within the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and the Ministry was all too happy to give her the highest position whenever she wanted it.

"I hate lying to her, but if I didn't, she'd just ask more questions." She added, then she turned her attention to Remus. "So, where are we going?"

He grinned. "Oh, you'll love this." He said as he pulled her with him, his eyes lighting up. Hermione smiled at his behavior and let herself be pulled away.

They went to a secondhand bookshop where outdated books were sold. Remus knew that Hermione would love it there and he wasn't disappointed. They spent hours there and had bought several books that Hermione said she couldn't find in the bookshops nowadays.

After going to the bookshop, he showed her every store that he, James, and Sirius had gone to when they were too bored to stay in Hogsmeade during the Hogsmeade weekends. Remus explained grimly that Peter didn't want to come with them because he was afraid that the muggles would recognize him. But he also told her stories about how they acted like idiots when they mingled with muggles. There even was a time when they would play with the muggle children that lived there.

Hermione noticed that while he was telling her these stories, his face lit up in a way that made him look years younger, like a child. His eyes would twinkle and his smile was contagious.

She wished that he didn't have such a hard time in life. His lycanthropy took his childhood away from him, but James, Sirius, and sometimes Peter made him experience it again, even though most of that time was spent in detention.

Hermione spent most of the morning walking around the village with Remus who was telling stories and asking about her holidays. They were idly walking along when Remus heard Hermione's stomach growl.

He stopped midsentence and said, "Merlin." He glanced at his watch. "Sorry, love. I didn't notice it was lunchtime already. Come, the restaurant I'm talking about is over here."

He pulled her away to a cozy restaurant that sold delicious looking food. Hermione sat at the table just outside the restaurant, enjoying the cool breeze and the warmth the sun brought while Remus quickly gave the server their orders.

Being on the run with Harry and Ron for so long, she immediately looked around after sensing someone eyeing her. She scanned the crowds who walked by her. Finding nothing, she still continued to be on guard until Remus came back with their orders. _No. I'm just being paranoid,_ she thought.

Dismissing her paranoia, her stomach grumbled at the scent of the food and she blushed. He chuckled and said, "I'll remember not to forget to feed you the time next time we go out."

They ate their lunch while they talked about books they'd bought and how Harry and Ron took the news of their relationship.

"Beware; when they meet you, they said that they're going to have a talk with you." She said, smiling at the memory of her boys being so protective.

Remus laughed at this. "I can't wait 'til I see them then. Do you reckon they'll visit me while I'm teaching?"

"Oh I hope not. They know how I feel about classes getting interrupted." She shook her head.

"You might not know. That may be the only good time that they could talk to me without you interfering." He said, jokingly. She frowned at him.

"Hush. I know they wouldn't do that. Fred and George might, but those two? Not in a million years." She said firmly, shaking her head at him.

He chuckled at her behavior. He loved teasing her. Her reactions looked cute to him. How she frowned, how she pouted, how she furrowed her brows when she was thinking. Merlin, even how she smiled. He knew that he was definitely whipped.

"I'll just go to the loo and then we'll go to the shops we haven't gone to yet." He leaned and kissed her forehead as he stood.

It had slipped her mind because of Remus and the food, but she anxiously looked around when she felt the nagging feeling again.

As she looked around, she saw a boy with blonde hair looking her way. She had seen him a few times when they were going in and out of the shops and she couldn't help feeling that this boy was following them. The said boy started to walk in her direction, but kept his head low.

He stopped beside her and looked in her eyes. This boy had blue eyes and a handsome face. He looks familiar, she thought.

"Hello." She greeted the boy with a smile.

"This is for you." The boy softly said without acknowledging her greeting.

She took the parchment the boy was handing her and unfolded it. Her eyes narrowed. She turned to look up at the boy, but didn't find him there. She looked around carefully to see if he had run away without her noticing, but her eyes found nothing.

She then saw Remus about to return to her, and she quickly pocketed the parchment. She made herself smile though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on, love. We still have – " He stopped. He inhaled and looked at her. "What do you have there, Hermione?"

She was surprised. She forgot his senses were heightened near the time of the full moon.

"Um, I, uh," she started but Remus cut her off.

"What's in your pocket?" He asked again this time, looking at her intently. She didn't want to have a fight with him so she dejectedly handed him the parchment.

Remus' eyes narrowed too when he read the piece of paper.

 _You shouldn't wander around recklessly. I'll get you, one of these days._

* * *

A/N: I only realised this just now but dining outside when it's freaking cold isn't ideal for those in the North (take note, Hogwarts is in Scotland together with Hogsmeade. And the muggle village they're in is near the wizarding village. But for the sake of the situation, the ray of the sunlight will act as their source of heat.


	11. Chapter 11

Please read the disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

Fridays at the Burrow were never quiet. Most of the family was there for dinner, including Hermione and Harry.

Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley chop the ingredients for tonight's dinner when she looked out the window. The sun was setting slowly, bathing the kitchen with an orange like glow.

She bit her lip, a habit that Ginny knew all too well. "What's worrying you, Hermione?" She whispered, concerned.

Hermione looked at her and motioned towards the window. "Remus," she replied so softly that Ginny had to read her lips to make sure she heard right.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Ahh." She knew why Hermione was worried; tonight was the full moon and he was alone in the castle. It worried her friend that she wouldn't be able to help him at all. She looked around to check if her mother was within hearing distance and saw her reprimanding Ron, who'd entered the kitchen and was nosing around the table. Both of them didn't notice the two girls whispering in the corner. She quietly said, "Don't worry. He knows how to handle himself. He promised to owl you as soon as he gets better, right?"

Hermione slowly nodded and sighed.

.

Dinner came and Hermione found herself seated between Harry and Fred with Ginny sitting across her. It was always crowded and noisy during dinner with all the members of the Weasley family present, including Harry and Hermione.

"Feeling alright there, Hermione?" Fred nudged her when he passed the dish that Mrs. Weasley had made deliciously.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Nothing. Just a bit tired."

Having heard this, Mrs. Weasley said, "Yes, are you alright, dear? You do look a bit off."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew she was right. She had been out of it since her talk with Ginny because she was thinking of Remus who, she knew, right now was lost in the forest as a werewolf.

Ginny answered for her, "She's just worried, Mum." Hermione looked at her warningly.

"Worried about what?" This time, Harry asked curiously.

She slumped further down her chair, aware that every eye was on her.

Thankfully, Ginny came to her rescue, "Worried about the homework she left at school. It's due the first day we get back. She's worried that she might not get it done on time." Ginny smiled at her.

"Oh, don't worry about that yet, dear. You still have days before you return and I'm sure you'll do just fine even if you don't submit it on time." Molly smiled at her. She looked from the table and noticed Ron pushing more food into his mouth. "Manners, Ron." She said, shaking her head at him.

"What did I do?" Ron said surprised, his mouth still full of food.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at him while Harry leaned towards Hermione slightly, and whispered, "Don't worry. He'll be alright." He smiled at her, patting her hand on her lap.

She gave him a smile and nodded.

.

Hermione was lost looking out the window when she heard Ginny say from her bed, "Stop worrying. He's alright."

"What if he gets in trouble, Gin? And I wouldn't be there?" She said as she went towards her bed.

"He wouldn't do anything rash. He's Remus." Ginny simply said.

"What if he can't get in the castle because he's too weak? He could end up sleeping on the floor, like the last month when he got too tired to get to his bed." She felt all her worries building up.

"He promised you, right? Don't you trust him? He said he'd be alright." Ginny said.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled. "I trust him; I just hope he'll be fine."

Ginny sighed. "Sleep, Hermione. Remus wouldn't want you to worry so much. He'll owl when he can." She blew out her candle and said, "Goodnight."

She did the same with hers and said, "Goodnight to you too," as sleep took over her. She would have to be patient.

.

Meanwhile, Remus was at the Shrieking Shack, taking precautions not to go near the castle to avoid danger to the students who stayed for the holidays.

After transforming, he went to lie down on the bed, deciding to take a sleep. But Moony didn't let him.

 _I want to go outside tonight._ Moony said inside his head.

 _We can't. It's too risky_. Remus explained.

 _No_. Moony growled. _We'll go outside._ He said forcefully.

Remus just sighed and let Moony do what he wanted. _Just not near the castle alright?_

Moony didn't reply; instead, he just went outside, glad to smell fresh air. Remus had been keeping him in the Shack since he lived in Hogwarts again, and he was getting bored with it.

For hours, Moony ran in the forest, enjoying himself. When he got tired, they decided to lean on a tree and catch their breath. They were on the way to the tree when Remus caught a sniff of something. He smelled something wrong, something that wasn't supposed to be there. It was so out of place. He knew what the outside smelled like even when it was buried in snow and was sure that this scent doesn't fit anywhere in the forest.

He went around again, checking for a trail. The scent wasn't all over the forest; it was only where he caught the smell. It was familiar but also so faint. It made him unsure of his hunch.

Walking around, he found that there was also a very faint smell near the castle. It was barely there so he knew his human form wouldn't be able to catch it. He roamed the area and found what he was looking for. It was mingled with others that made it hard to know if it was still the same one he was looking for.

The scent slowly led to Hogsmeade, so he considered going there first. But he knew it was too risky because even at this hour, he was sure there were at least a few who would be awake. Though it was extremely cold tonight, he and Moony wouldn't want to jeopardize other people's lives. So it took him a moment to decide.

After deciding that it would be for the better to stay in the forest that surrounded the village, he tried to figure out what he had sniffed. He knew the scent all too well, but he knew it couldn't be. What would be its motive in going near the castle? And why would they let themselves go out in the open when they knew he could easily know they'd been close?

 _It couldn't be. Maybe it was during the Battle_. He said to himself, dismissing his thoughts.

Once again, he was halted when he noticed the scent was getting stronger as he slowly trudged towards the end of Hogsmeade to the path connecting it to the muggle village. The path was enchanted so the muggles couldn't see or come across it; only magical people could. It was no mistake then, that the scent was familiar to him because of the enchantment, making it easier to distinguish the scent by the people who'd cross the path.

Good thing the forest was linked to the muggle village. He could just easily hide in the shadows and roam around the village without being detected. He knew that he had to be careful since he was in a muggle area which werewolves were believed to be a myth.

As he went further in the forest, he found that the scent was going strong as ever but unfortunately, the forest ended halfway through the village. Though on the other side, he could see another set of trees, but those were quite far from his reach. He had a feeling that the smell would be much stronger in that part of the forest if only he could go there, except the only way to go was to walk in the middle of the village, and he couldn't risk being seen as well as endangering people's lives. He knew Moony would be tempted by the people's scent – he had more control over him ever since he made it a point to take the potion before his transformation – yet he still felt the need to be cautious.

Because of the calmness of the night, there were now only a few villagers going around the square. That's when Remus noticed several men were standing guard near the forest he was at and the forest across. It was like they were encircling the village. They had no weapons with them, but he figured because there were many of them that they'd decided to forego obtaining weapons like knives and guns, which Remus read from a book was now quite the common way for muggles to protect themselves.

Deciding not to proceed, he reluctantly went all the way back to the Forbidden Forest, knowing that the only time he could search the forest on the other side was when he was back to being a human. But that didn't keep him from thinking about that strange scent.

* * *

A/N: Question: What's more enticing to read: a story with a lot of dialogues or a story with only a few ones?


	12. Chapter 12

Please see the disclaimer in the first 3 chapters.

* * *

The sun crawled its way into the Head of the Gryffindor house's quarters, bathing it in warmth that was rare in December.

The resident werewolf was still asleep when Madam Pomfrey went inside his room. The mediwitch was carrying a tray of what looked like different potions and set it on Remus' bedside table.

"Lupin, dear, wake up; you need to take your potion," she said, gently waking him up.

He groaned. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice rough.

"It's time to take your potion, dear, so you can have your strength back," she said as she assisted him when he made to sit up. Remus nodded and quietly took the potion out of the mediwitch's hand. After he drank the potion, she gave him another one and said, "Drink them all up so you'll feel better quickly."

Done with the potions, he laid back down and said, "Thanks, Poppy." The witch nodded and left the room.

It was three days after the full moon and he was still feeling sore, weak, and tired. He couldn't help but think of his witch whose mere presence might help him recover a little bit faster.

With her on his mind, he remembered that she was still waiting for him to owl her, assuring her of his current state of being. Getting his wand from the table, he conjured a parchment and a quill. He quickly scribbled a note saying he was alright and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Benny," he called, summoning the elf that Dumbledore assigned to help him after his transformations when he first came to teach at the school.

"Yes, sir?" the elf asked bowing his head.

"Could you, ah, take this to the owlery and send it to Hermione Granger?" He said. He didn't think it was a good idea to simply just order the elf to send the letter directly to Hermione, knowing her opinion about house-elves, so he thought he could just ask the elf to deliver it for him. "Please?" He added, remembering to give the elves respect and treat them kindly.

"Of course, sir," and with another bow, the elf disappeared.

He laid there on his bed thinking about Hermione. How he wished she was there with him, but he figured that she would be much happier at the Burrow. Instead, he thought about their last meeting.

Their date had gone well in the morning but was cut short after they had their lunch.

He remembered how the scent she had on her was somehow familiar to him after he going back from the loo.

 ** _Flashback_**

"What's in your pocket?" he asked. When she gave him the parchment, he narrowed his eyes. He looked at her and saw her looking down. "Where'd you get this?"

"A little boy gave it to me while you were in the loo," she explained, getting up from her chair.

"A little boy?" she nodded. "Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know. After I took the parchment to read it, he was gone. I looked around but didn't see him again. He was kind of familiar though but I couldn't remember where I saw him," she stated as he started walking.

Remus was deep in thought. He recognized the smell but wasn't sure whether or not it belonged to him. The writing on the parchment wasn't familiar, but the scent was. It couldn't just be a coincidence. And what about what was written on the parchment? What would be their motive?

Hermione noticed her boyfriend was deep in thought since they had started walking. She couldn't blame him, though, the boy, too, had intrigued her. Another thing was, Remus smelled something from the parchment. That only meant one thing: he might know who sent it.

"Remus," Hermione called.

"Hmm," he replied.

"Where are we going now?"

He stopped. His mind comprehending what she said. "Oh, uh, sorry love, I got distracted," he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "Do you want to go to my quarters before you go back? I'm not sure if we should go any further."

Hermione looked around again. "Sure," she said.

.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked as soon as they were seated on Remus' couch.

He was quiet for a second and said, "I don't know. I'm confused," he admitted, looking at the fire.

"Why?" She asked as her brows furrowed.

"The letter; it's weird," he said with his elbows on his knees, his head bowed. "Why would a little boy give you that? Do you know him by any chance?" He turned his head to look at her.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but he was familiar to me. I felt like it's not the first time I've seen him."

"Why? Where have you seen him?" He inquired, thinking of all the places he might know.

Again, she shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know. I can't remember. It's just a feeling that I think I've seen this boy somewhere before."

Remus leaned back on the couch. "This boy, whoever he was, is somehow connected to the person who intended to give you this letter. But what I'm confused about is, was this person after you or me?" He said as he looked at the fireplace.

"Why does it bother you whether they're after you or me?" She asked him confusedly.

"Because, if that person's after me, I don't see why he would need to give the paper to you first. And why would he use a boy to deliver the paper? Another thing is, if that person's after you, then the paper was supposed to be given when you were not with me, like during Hogsmeade trips. But no, the boy gave you the paper right after I went to the loo the day we're together, right?" He asked. She nodded and he continued, "Then he knew that I was with you but his actions were calculated since he knew I'd be able to catch his scent if I saw him. And if he's after you, what would be his motive?" Remus closed his eyes tiredly.

"Wait, you keep on saying that the person is a 'he'. How do you know this person isn't a 'she'?" Hermione asked, wrinkling nose unconsciously showing her feminism.

Remus smiled and turned to look at her. "Love, sometimes, you're so adorable," he said, fondly. She started to say something but he cut her off when he raised a finger to her lips. He slowly turned his body to look at her, rested one of his elbows on the back of the couch and said, "I'm quite sure that that person is a 'he' because correct me if I'm wrong and I'm sure I'm not wrong here, females don't smell like dung last time I checked," he smirked at her.

She blushed deep red and Remus just chuckled at her.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Remus smiled at the memory. He wished for his girlfriend to be on the bed beside him to cuddle, but he knew she was where she was supposed to be.

.

Meanwhile, in a muggle village called Granish, a young boy named Nathan walked out of his house towards their spacious backyard. It was still early and his parents were still asleep. Nathan wanted to play in the snow so badly that he took his chance to play outside - while his parents were still sleeping. The past few days when the snow would come, his parents wouldn't let him play outside. They always said that it wasn't safe for him to go out on his own. All they talked about was 'missing' and the only thing Nathan knew what he was missing was the snow!

So he had planned the night before that he would wake up before his parents did in the morning to play outside. He would make a snowman and play with him! Nathan thought of a lot of stuff he could do with the snow like snowballs, snow angels, and a fort. Now that he was outside, he would make his fort so he could hide from his Mum and Dad. Yes, he would do just that.

First, he had to find a place where there were lots of snow. He looked around and there! He saw the place near the trees had enough snow to build his own fort. Running towards the trees, Nathan beamed at the snow he found. Goodies. His Mum would be proud when she saw how big his fort would be.

Gathering up the snow, Nathan started to shape them. He thought about putting towers and windows and - * _hustle*_

Nathan suddenly stopped. He heard some hustling from the trees. Looking behind him, he saw nothing. Maybe it was only the birds. Yes, the birds were awake now. They wanted to play too. He thought as he continued gathering the snow on his hands. Oh his Mummy would surely be happy. She would be proud of Nathan. She would show all her friends what a big fort he had done. She would give him -

Nathan's thoughts were then halted when someone had grabbed his little body from behind.

"Gotcha, little pup."


End file.
